Those Telephone Talks
by carolkujawski
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to "Because Happier Endings do Exist". A prelude of their first meeting, after they decided to get back together. Rogan. Post Season 7. Rated M for sex talk.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot sequel to "Happier Endings". A prelude of their first meeting, after they decided to get back together. This won't be a multi-chapter story, but I'll surely do at least a couple of encounters, preceding their wedding. Rogan. Post Season 7.**

* * *

"So,you're going to be in DC this weekend?" Logan asked her on the phone.

"Yes. I'll be arriving at 4 o'clock in the morning. There will be a press conference at 9 am., which should end around 11 a.m. After that, I'm free until Tuesday." Rory answered. She was nervous. This would be the first time she and Logan would meet after the day he went searching for her in Stars Hollow, almost 2 months ago.

"Ok. Well, I have a meeting Friday morning in San Francisco. If I take an 11 am flight, I should be in DC at around 5 pm, with enough time to take you to dinner. So, where are you staying?" He asked, already planning where he would take her.

"Well, Grandma book me a room at the Willard. She says it's the only decent hotel close to the White House and National Mall, and even though I told her that I didn't need something that fancy, she wouldn't take no for an answer. She said it has a beautiful view, and that, since I've been living out of crappy hotels since I left, I should stay in a nice one for a change, for my first break. And Grandpa said that they have the best coffee in town, and you know I have strict rules about coffee." Rory ranted, not even pausing to breath properly.

"And I have to tell you, so far, I've been able to rate the worst possible coffees that no one should submit themselves to drink. Especially in Utah. Great city, nice weather, but the coffee? Not too much." She continued, all the while praying for Logan to just interrupt her, because she couldn't seem to shut up. And the worst part was that she could almost see Logan's grin through the phone. Why did she had to be so nervous. It was only Logan, and they had stayed apart for longer than 2 months before, when he was sent to London. But this, this was different. She'd been sure that things would be back to normal when Logan came back from London. Now, now she was scared that, if they messed up, they'd be messing up their last chance. And she really didn't want to mess it up. She loved him. And she wanted to be with him.

"Wow. That was some speech you just gave. Just, take a breath, Ace!" He teased her. But he couldn't say that he wasn't nervous too. Not that he would be admitting it anytime soon, of course, but he was as nervous as Rory appeared to be. He was just better trained to hide it. It had been two months. Two months. Colin and Finn were right. He was a Huntzberger, and Huntzbergers didn't give up, they didn't let anything stand in the way of whatever they wanted, and Logan definitely wanted Rory. If what Rory wanted right now was a long engagement and a long distance relationship then that was what he would do. It took him awhile, but he was able to convince Rory that they deserved another chance, and that they could make it work. They had, after all, the whole future ahead of them, and she was not going to be on the road forever.

Sure, they had talked on the phone almost every other day, and they would exchange text messages and emails even more often. But he had been busy with the change to Palo Alto, and starting a new job, and he knew that Rory was having a hard time adapting to the hours on the road. So even though they talked almost everyday on the phone, they were usually quick calls, just to check in, and try to find a date to see each other and talk about their relationship. Or a quick "I love you/Thinking about you" text.

He knew it would be hard, when he made that proposition to her. It had been hard enough when he was in London and she was in New Haven, with Rory on the road, not knowing when her next break was going to be, it would be even harder. But he also knew that it would be better than breaking up. He shuddered just thinking about it. Nope. Breaking up was not an alternative. And having Rory quit her job was not an alternative either. So it was up to him this time to make the best of this situation and figure out a plan so they could be together. After all, he was the one with the stable job and reasonable hours. And Rory wouldn't be on the road forever. They just had to figure out a way to make those next two years work out, and then figure out what Rory was going to do after the election. Where would she want to go.

He figured that two years was time enough to build his business, and start thinking about an expansion. And he would figure out where to expand as soon as Rory figured out the next step in her career. They would reach a common ground, even if it took them awhile to get there.

"I'm breathing. I'm fine." Rory lied. _I would be, if fine and nervous wreck where synonyms... _She thought. She was not fine. She was almost hyperventilating. She needed to calm down, otherwise, she wouldn't survive the next few days, and they would not be able to figure out the rest of their lives.

"It's okay to be nervous, Rory." Logan said, trying to calm her down. "We said we would talk, and figure things out, even if it took us a while, and we'll do that. This weekend. That was our plan, and we're both sticking to it. It will be all right"

"I know. It's just... It's been two months Logan. We decided to get engaged, and to give it a try, and it took us what, two months to be able to see each other? What if it takes another two or three months to get together a second time?" She confessed.

"Well, are you having second thoughts?" Logan asked her, already knowing that she was not. They've had this conversation before, the first time they tried to get together, and had to change plans because of Rory's hectic schedule. He could understand Rory's insecurities, and he could help her get over them. God knew he had his share of insecurities too, and he was sure that Rory would get him through them too.

Rory looked at her engagement ring, currently placed at her nightstand, besides her other rings and earrings. She picked it up, and put in on her finger again. She took a deep breath and answered him.

"No. I'm really not. I'm just... afraid that this won't be enough for you." She told him, already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Well, is it enough for you? At least for right now?" He asked her, knowing that she needed to figure it out herself that he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"It is." Rory answered, calming down just a little.

"Well, if this is good enough for you, then it's good enough for me too. I've already told you, Ace. We've tried the breaking up thing, and it didn't work very well for me. So, now we're trying this." Logan reassured her.

"Ok. We're doing this. We really are doing this. So, you'll be here at around 5pm?" She asked him. "And you're sure you're okay being here until Tuesday?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll meet you at the hotel, unless you want to meet me somewhere else." He told her. "And I've already talked to Larry and Sue. And they are okay with me coming back Tuesday, as long as they get a chance to meet you when you come to the San Francisco Rally."

"Okay. You can tell Larry and Sue that we'll have dinner together when the campaign hit California." She told him, smiling. Logan had told her about Larry and Sue. They were Logan's partners in the start-up company in Palo Alto, and had became fast friends. They knew about Logan and Rory long-distance relationship, and were very supportive. They were always asking when the Campaign Trail would be in California, so that they could finally meet.

"I'll tell them. They are dying to meet you, Ace." Logan smiled.

"Okay than. So, four days together. Starting this Friday." Rory said.

"And I'll take you to dinner Friday night. And we'll talk about the wedding, and what do we want to do, and what are our option?" He asked her, wanting to be sure that they were in the same page.

"Yes. We'll talk. And we'll figure out a schedule, a way to spend the next months..." Rory said, being the more practical one.

"We will, Ace. We surely will. So, we're all set? In four days, we are going to meet in DC and spend 4 whole days together?" Logan asked her, finally relaxing. He laid down, and closed his eyes, loosening his tie, and opening the top button of his shirt.

"We're set." Rory answered.

"Is there anything else that you wish to discuss right now?" Logan asked, a smirk starting to form on his lips.

"No, I'm all good now."

"Okay. So, what are you wearing?" Logan asked, trying to engage in a more pleasant conversation, one that would leave his both satisfied and starving for more at the same time.

"Logan!" Rory laughed, but she couldn't help the rush of emotions that coursed through her. She blushed just from imagining where this conversation would lead. They had plenty of those conversations before, while he was living in London.

"Do you want to know what I'm wearing? Or what I imagine you are wearing?" Logan continued, his voice already a bit lower from before. He was trying to figure out what kind of game they would be playing tonight.

"What do you think I am wearing, Logan?" Rory asked, her voice above a whisper, more from shyness than anything else. It always took her a while to loosen up and really get into the game. Last time, she described the lingerie set that Logan sent her, right after she left. This time, she was going to make him describe what he wanted her to be wearing this weekend.

"Me? I'm thinking you are wearing one of those sexy dress suits that I've seen you put on to go to work. With a really tight skirt, and high heels that makes your legs seem a mile long." Logan told her, while he got rid of his tie, and opened the remaining bottoms of his shirt. He knew that this time, it was going to be all about his fantasy, not hers.

This time, it was all about what he wanted, and what he could make her feel with only his words. Ans he loved to spur her on. He loved knowing that he could make her come apart just by describing to her what he wanted to do to her. And she usually reward him with a very satisfying image of his own fantasies. And so, he continued.

"And underneath it, you're wearing one of those lace thingies, with nothing underneath them."

"Logan!" Rory moaned on the phone, unable to say anything else.

"The kind of stuff you wear just to drive me crazy, that makes me want to take you right then and there, without even pausing long enough to undress you..." He continued, knowing what his fantasies were doing to her. Well, to both of them, actually.

"And you, you're just as frantic to have me. You're so hot, so beyond control, that you don't even care that we barely manage to get inside your hotel bedroom. You slam me against the door, knowing that I'll just reverse our positions, and pick you up, helping you wrap your gorgeous legs around me." Logan continued, imagining that she must be as close as he was to lose all control.

"Oh God." Rory whispered on the phone. "Oh God, don't stop, Logan." She was almost out of control right now. It's been too long since they had been together, and those late night calls only made her yearn for more. Logan had always had a way with words, always knew what to say to make her crazy with desire.

"I won't. I'll make you burn, and when you're feeling that you're too close to coming a second time, and when I fell that my legs will just give up, I'll carry you to your bed, with you still wrapped up around me, and make love to you until the next morning." Logan continued. They were silent for a couple of seconds, both of them trying to calm their heartbeats.

"I can't wait." Rory finally told him, already thinking about the lacy undergarment she was going to buy, to wear with her grey suit . "I miss you in my bed, Huntzberger."

"I miss you to, Ace. I miss you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a one-shot sequel to "Happier Endings". A prelude of their first meeting, after they decided to get back together. This won't be a multi-chapter story, but I'll surely do at least a couple of encounters, preceding their wedding. Rogan. Post Season 7.**

* * *

"I hate my job!" She said on the phone, and Logan could hear the frustration in her tone of voice. It was the third time this week that she had called him, either exhausted or frustrated with her job. He always did his best to help her without sounding too much like a lovesick boy who just wanted his girlfriend to come home. Well, not his girlfriend anymore. His fiancé.

"Wow. Good day to you too, Ace. I take it the press conference didn't go so well?" He answered. He was almost ready to leave the office when she called. He sat down again, turned his computer off, and started cleaning his desk. He had a feeling that this conversation was not going to be a fast one.

"It totally sucked. I was so sure that we were going to hear something new, this time." Rory vented. "I'm tired. I think I'm really tired." She said. She wanted to tell him more, but she didn't know how. Sure, they were talking about her job a lot this days, and she had told him about some of the job offers she got. Well, not all of them. Some of them she hadn't even discussed with her mother yet, for fear that if she said it out loud, it would soon turn out to be a dream, or something like that. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Well, take a couple of days off, Ace. Why don't you come to Palo Alto this weekend, and we could do something fun. We'll have dinner, maybe go to the beach on Sunday. There's a film festival going on that I'm sure you'd love. You could be back in Chicago by Wednesday, for the next press conference." Logan offered.

They hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks, and he was already planning something for this weekend, or the next one. He had her schedule on his desktop, and he always made sure to meet her at least once a month. Sometimes he would fly to wherever she was, sometimes he'd send her a plane ticket to meet him in California. And sometimes, when their schedules worked out, they'd meet in Connecticut. She was always the happiest when they met in Connecticut, or Manhattan.

Rory had been on the road for almost 10 months now, and everybody could see that life on the road was taking a tool on her. Lorelai had tried talking with her, but Rory still felt that she was not ready to quit. It was a great chance, the best shot she had to get into the business. And Rory felt that she had to take it. No looking back, no regrets. After all, it had been her dream, since... well, since she could talk, she talked about being a journalist. And she worked so hard to get there. Emily and Richard didn't have much luck trying to talk to her either.

"No, babe. I'm really tired. Like, I don't think I want to do that anymore. I... I think I'm done." She said, her heart beating so fast it was almost coming out of her chest. She had spent all week thinking about it. She was really done, she just needed to figure out what she was going to do from now on. She waited, with bated breath, for Logan to say something.

But Logan was actually speechless. He wasn't sure what to say. He was waiting for Rory to make a decision about her job, and her professional life, for some time now. He knew that she had some offers, and that there was more than one Newspaper soughting her out. Hell, he had even given her a letter of recommendation, for crying out loud, when a paper from North Carolina called him a couple of weeks ago. And he was not even in the news industry anymore...

He wanted Rory to make a decision. He wanted them to live in the same city, hell, he wanted them to life under the same roof. He was tired of the long-distance relationship, but at the same time, he didn't want to pressure her. He did that once, and that hadn't exactly worked out, and he was not the kind of men to make the same mistake twice. So he just waited for Rory to get there on her own. They were together, and that would have to do until she decided she was ready for more.

"Well... Say something!" Rory said on the phone when she couldn't take Logan's silence any longer. She was nervous, and worried, and unsure of what she was going to do. But she had reached her limit. She was tired of living out of a suitcase, she was tired of hotel rooms, and crappy coffee, and never seeing her fiancé. She wanted to be in the same city as Logan was. She wanted to come home to him every night. Well, she wanted to have a home to come home to every night.

"I... Are you sure, Rory? I mean, the campaign is almost over. We are only a couple of months away from the primaries." He argued, but even he could tell that his heart wasn't on it.

"I know. But I think I want to wait that long. I'm tired Logan, and I want to come home. I mean, I though that you'd be happy... Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked, still unsure. Didn't he want to be closer to her anymore? They talked about it a lot, and he always sounded so eager for the campaign to be over, and for her to decide what she wanted to do with her life.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Rory. We talked about that. I'll wait, no matter what. You waited for me to come back from London, you waited for me to decide I was ready to be with you. You've always been on my side. So, now it's my turn. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes for the campaign to be over. But if you want to come home and talk about options, I'll be more than happy to help you with your pro-con list." Logan tried. He didn't want to sound too eager, but he'd die before letting her think that he wasn't rooting for her to decide to come home.

Logan could almost hear the wheels in her head turning over and over through the phone. They were so used to talking on the phone, this last year, that he could always tell what her mood was, when she was tired, when she was revved up. And this time, this time he could really hear her frustration. And he knew how she worked, he knew that he had to wait for her to make a decision, to take the first step. So he did just that. He waited.

After a couple of seconds, Rory decided to throw all caution to the wind. She took a deep breath, and jumped.

"So, Palo Alto this weekend?"

"Palo Alto this weekend." Logan answered. Now it was his heart that was almost coming out of his chest. Rory was coming to Pablo Alto this weekend. She said she was done with the campaign. She wanted to discuss her options. Maybe, just maybe, they could finally set a date for their wedding.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, then." She said, a little bit more excited than when they first started talking this evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a one-shot sequel to "Happier Endings". A prelude of their first meeting, after they decided to get back together. This won't be a multi-chapter story, but I'll surely do at least a couple of encounters, preceding their wedding. Rogan. Post Season 7.**

* * *

He was nervous. He should be used to that feeling by now, because, although this feeling of nervousness was somewhat foreign to him, that girl always had the ability to make him feel strange things... like nerve-racking nausea, while he waited for her at baggage claim. He was used to be the cool, collected one. He was not used to be nervous, or doubt or second-guess himself. He should be, by now.

They had not talked during the rest of the week, after she said she was done with the campaign. He didn't know if she had changed her mind, if that was a spur of the moment thing. He knew that she had received some proposals. Hell, he even knew about the New Yorker, and he hoped that this was one of the offers she wanted to talk to him about over the weekend, because that was the only reason he could think of why she still haven't mentioned it yet. He wouldn't even know about it if the editor himself hadn't called him.

He looked at his watch again, and tried to breathe. He loosened the knot in his tie, and checked her flight again on his cell phone. According to that damn Track Flight App, her flight had landed and passengers were already de-boarding. He felt sick, as sick as that day he decided to come after her, before her farewell party, and tell her he was not letting her go. His hands were clammy, his mouth was dry, and he was fairly certain that he was going to throw up any minute now.

_Get a hold of yourself, Huntzerger!_ He told himself. _There's no need to panic. She's just figuring out what to do. We are not an issue here. Her job is. And we are going to decide, together, the next step in her professional life. She's still your fiancée, we are still going to get married. Nothing's changed. _But even he knew that it was a big fat lie. Everything has changed. She said she was leaving the campaign. That_ had _to mean something.

He watched people walking by, searching for her familiar face. After a couple of minutes he found her, trying to carry two carry-on, her tote bag, a cup of steaming hot coffee and talk on the phone at the same time. He smirked, and ran to her, to help her with the carry-on and the coffee. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled while he waited for her to finish her call.

"Mom. Mom. MOM! It's okay. Listen, I'll call you back later, ok? I just spotted Logan, and, you know, it's been awhile since I last saw my fiancée. No mom, web-cameras do not count. MOM! No, I will not talk about that with you. My sex life is none of your business." She said, shutting her phone. "Crazy woman..." she muttered, and launched herself into Logan's arms.

"I missed you." Rory said, looking up at him and smiling.

"I missed you too, Ace" He said, covering her lips with his own. It was a sweet, not-at-all demanding, loving kiss. And he would be content to leave it at that, if Rory hadn't dropped her tote, cell phone and carry on the floor, slipping her arms around his neck and holding him close, practically molding her body to his. For a minute, he totally forgot they were in the middle of the airport, dropped her cup of coffee on the floor and kissed her senseless.

"Wow. I missed this too." Rory said, after a couple of seconds. "Thank God that cup of coffee was almost empty."

"Come on, before I completely forget where we are and decide to press you into the nearest wall and finish what you've just started." He said, taking her hand and pulling her along, his nervousness totally forgotten by now.

Rory could barely catch her breath. Before she knew it, they were inside a taxi, and Logan's lips were on her again, and she just stopped thinking. It was a good thing Logan's house was close to the airport, because she would not be able to stop kissing him. She didn't even mind the smirk on the driver's face, looking at the two of them making out like teenagers in the back seat of his car. She missed him so much that she didn't have enough strength to resist when his hands were all over her, her skin seemed to be catching on fire under his touch, and he was driving her mad sucking the pulse point on her neck, and whispering unspeakable things at her ear.

When Logan undid the button of her jeans, she heard the taxi driver clear his throat and announce their arrival. She didn't even look at his face. She open the door, caught her things, and ran to the door. Logan could deal with paying for the ride and her luggage. She found the keys to his house in her purse, open the door, and had enough time to hang her tote on the wall, and put her phone over the table. Suddenly, she was pressed against the door, with Logan's body holding her in place, both of them frantically trying to get rid of their clothes. Soon, both shirts and jeans were on the floor, followed closely by her underwear, and as Logan picked her up, Rory wrapped her legs around him and screamed his name as he entered her.

After a couple of minutes, when Logan was sure he could breath properly again, he helped Rory slide to the floor. He was still holding her up, pressing his body to hers, and she was grateful, because she would fall flat on her face if he let go. Her legs felt like jello. They stayed like that, in each other arms, pressed to his front door, until she found the strength to move. Then, she stepped over the discarded clothes on the floor, and started walking to their bedroom, buck naked. When she reach the door, she looked back at Logan and he could see that her eyes were still a deep blue, clouded with lust. She open her mouth to say call him, but one minute he was leaning on the door, and the next he was almost on top of her. They could talk tomorrow. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to bury himself into her and hear her scream his name over and over again. He missed her.

After spending most of the night making love, Rory was starving. She got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee, and search for something to eat. She poured the water into the coffee-maker, and the coffee grounds, and when she was about to press start she felt Logan's arms around her. She leaned into him, content, and sighed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning, gorgeous." She heard him say, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Huummm. Good morning to you too." She replied, and turned in his arms to kiss him. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I'm starving."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm up, then. I can cook us some breakfast." He told her, smiling. "And then, we can talk."

"Oh. Okay." Rory said. She had been expecting that. She knew that they needed to talk, but she thought that maybe they could spend the day together, and talk over dinner. She was nervous. She had decided what she was going to do, well, what she wanted to do, but she was not sure if Logan would like that or not. She sat on the table, while Logan started making some pancake batter.

"Rory. I know about New York. I know you've got a good offer. But you said you wanted to talk about your options. So, let's talk options." He said, knowing that Rory usually hated starting those talks.

"Oh. What do you mean you know about New York?" She asked him.

"The editor of the New Yorker called me last week. They were looking into hiring new people, and the heard good things about you from Hugo, and they wanted a recommendation, I guess." Logan said. He was occupied flipping pancakes, but every now and then he would turn around and look at Rory, who was still sitting on the table, quietly sipping her coffee. He started to wonder, again, why she hadn't said anything about it, but before his mind start filling with worry and doubt, he told himself to stop thinking about that. They were in a good place now. So he thought about living in New York again.

He was prepared for that. He always knew that the Times was her dream, and this was one step closer. And at least she would be at one place. Not all over the country. They could make this work, and he could start looking into jobs in Manhattan. That was not so bad. And in the mean time, they could alternate weekends. This, this was doable. New York was doable. Right?

"Logan. I'm not going to New York." Rory said, biting her lips. She stood up to refill her cup, and to pour some coffee for Logan, while he searched the cabinets for some maple syrup or chocolate sauce.

"You're not?" Now he was confused. He closed the cabinet, and just stood there, looking at her, with a bottle of syrup in his hand.

"No. I... I received another offer. Well, I received a lot of offers, actually. You already know about Chicago, and Boston. And well, New York, apparently. But there's something that I wanted to ask you." She rambled.

"Okay..." Logan said. He sat down, after placing the dishes on the table. _In omnia Paratus, right? _He thought.

"What would you think about getting married next month?" She said, looking into his eyes?

Logan froze with his fork in mid-air, a piece of pancake dangling from it. "What?"

"What do you thing about getting married next month?" Rory repeated nervously.

"Why?" Logan asked, confused. "Rory, I thought we were going to discuss job offers, not our marriage. What is this about?" He said, putting his fork down. Breakfast was going to have to wait.

"Well, I want to discuss both of them..." Rory said, this time, not looking into his eyes. Her blue eyes were glued to her plate.

"Again, why?" Logan insisted. He was not getting it. Something was up, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He was not going to humor her, he was not answering her questions until she told him what the hell was going on.

"I want to be sure that we will be together before I tell you about opportunities. I want you to say that we'll be married before I tell you what I'd like to do, carrier-wise." She told him, biting her lip. He could tell she was nervous. He could tell she was scared, and that scared him too.

"It doesn't work this way, Rory. I don't want to marry you that, just because you're scared." He started to say, but before he could elaborate, Rory looked at him, and he could see in her eyes how much his words hurt her.

"You don't want to marry me anymore?" She asked, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I didn't say that, Ror. I want to marry you, more than anything in my life I want to marry you. I want to spend my life with you, because I love you. But we decided that we were going to wait until the right time to do that. And, I'm sorry babe, but next month, or the month after that, is not the right time. I don't want to rush into that just because you are scared. I want you to marry me because you love me, not because you're scared you're going to lose me if I don't like your career choices..." He said, covering her hand with his and giving a gentle squeeze.

"I love you!" Rory said.

"I love you too."

"I've been offered a position in a new British political magazine, that is going to be launched next year. But there's some conditions. I'd have to spend a least 4 months in Oxford, for a couple of management classes, and a training. I'd have to leave in 45 days." She told him.

"Okay..." Logan said, squeezing her hand a little harder. He was sure that his heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds. He took a deep breath, and tried to formulate the questions that were going through his head.

"And after Oxford, what would happen?" He decided to start with the most import one. He was scared he was not going to like the answer...

"Well, after that, I could be based anywhere. I'd have to fly down once a month, for at least 3 or 4 days, for each press-time. I'm not sure were it will be, because the guys are opening an office here in the States. They were talking about New York or Boston, but it could be anywhere. I would be assistant managing editor for political issues, but because I have experience as Editor in Chief, I would be more like a Managing Editor than Assistant Manager... But they don't have enough money to pay for a Managing Editor position right away, and I was not interested in being an investor to get the title. But as I would be acting as Managing Editor, I would need to be present for each edition press time. It's a big thing, and I have no idea if it will be worth it, but I'd get to choose what I wanted to write, and where I wanted to live. It would be like... "

"It would be perfect, Rory. Is it what you want to do?" Logan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"It is..." Rory said.

"And what is all this 'let' get married next month' really about?" He asked. When she didn't answer right away, he pushed it. "Is it about spending 4 months in England?" She still didn't answer, but he could see that she was afraid.

"Hey, talk to me, Ror." Logan whispered.

"I told you I was tired of the distance, of never seeing you. I hate life on the road, and I want to be with you. I'm quitting the trail to be with you, and now, now I'm going to be in a whole other continent, and I'd see you even less. I wanted to do that to be closer to you, not to be even more far away. I thought that, if we were married-"

Logan cut her off with a kiss, before her rant got the better of her. He held her close, his hands caressing her cheek, and looking into her bright blue eyes, he said.

"It wouldn't make a difference if we were married or not. I'd still miss you like hell, and we would still be in different parts of the world." He started, and before she could say anything, he stopped her, putting a finger to her lips and continued.

"But, I'm do for some vacation time. And we could still see each other on weekends. We can work it out. And then, we can get married when you come back."

"Really? You're sure about it?" Rory whispered, this time it was her hand covering his on her cheek.

"I'm sure." He said, smiling, closing his eyes when he felt her lips on his, on a feather-like caress. She brushed her lips once, twice, barely touching him. Logan slid one of his hands to her neck, and used the other one to pull her even closer to him, deepening the kiss. Rory melted against his body, and sighed into his lips. Before the kiss got completely out of hand, Logan took a step back, and smiled.

"Does that mean that we are setting a date for our marriage?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we are!" Rory said, taking a step closer to Logan, closing the gap he created between them. She kissed him again, this time, not at all a feather-like kiss. She attacked his lips hungrily, and in seconds Logan's hands were holding her up, and he was carrying her to their bedroom, the breakfast all but forgotten.


End file.
